


Toi's Got It Bad

by dannydevito



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Toi does not have a crush on Kazuki. No way. Absolutely not. No feelings there whatsoever.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get over the fake date in ep2? no, but life goes on
> 
> also no beta, we die like men

Working in his store room, preparing the baggies of _herb_  was always a mind-numbing task, it was easy for Toi to let his mind wander when his body was just going through the motions. Usually this wasn’t an issue, the young teen happy for the chance to ponder through the happenings of his life but today, he kept drifting back to one specific thing.

Or person, more specifically. Kazuki Yasaka.

His couldn’t help but recall in stark clarity how his classmate looked dressed like that popular idol. How the short cut of the dress showed off his golden sun kissed skin, the glossy red of his soft lips, the way those sinful thigh-high stocking cut into the tender meat of his slim thighs. Toi exhaled shakily, as an all too familiar heat settled into his stomach.

He wondered how the hair of the other boy’s wig felt like, what would it feel like to run his fingers through the dark locks, would it be soft like real hair or coarse? What would it be like to tuck Kazuki’s bangs behind his ear and this is the part that keeps getting to Toi, what would it be like to lean in and press his lips against Kazuki’s. What would it be like to kiss him. To wrap his arm around that slim waist, pull Kazuki’s body against his and just kiss him. Kiss him a lot.

It was ridiculous to become this hyper-fixated on some _crossdresser_  he had enough of his own shit to be dealing with. And yet he couldn’t help but think about his closed off classmate.

Kazuki was an enigma, he came off as cold and distant to a certain degree. It was obvious he closed himself off to others, even Jinai. The brunette was a puzzle, a puzzle Toi wouldn’t mind figuring out at some point. He wouldn’t mind also get-

Toi’s train of thought was cut off by his phone, the screen lighting up with an incoming call. He answered it and absentmindedly organized a deal his mind still focused on Kazuki and that fucking short skirt of his. The dark haired teen heard a dull thud, like something heavy being dropped, paused mid-sentence and blinked down at the table. He blinked again.

There was a cat in front of him.

Toi tuned out the voice in his ear and stared at the fat cat in confusion. Where did it come from? How did it get here? Before Toi even had the chance to ponder on this anymore the cat grabbed one of his baggies and ran through the thick plastic curtains covering the entrance way, the teen hot on his heels. What the actual fuck.

“Wait! Hold it!” Toi yelled in frustration, he had enough shit on his plate he didn’t need a dumb cat to lose him money.

Toi ran after the cat into parking garage and his steps halted at the sight in front of him. Speak of the devil. Kazuki was there as well for some reason, in that fucking dress, sprawled on the floor, legs akimbo talking to the cat. His legs were covered in sheer tights this time.

“Found you.” Toi grunted, pulling his ruler out from under his hoodie, to point at the cat. The quicker this was dealt with the quicker he could go back to work and not do anything embarrassing in front of Kazuki. “Let’s get this over with.”

Toi watched in horror as the cat, Nyantaro, he heard Kazuki call it, swallowed one of his bags. He lunged for the cat only to be held back by the other boy.

“Son of a bitch!” Toi yelled swinging his arm around, his frustration mounting when Kazuki wouldn’t let go of his arm. His skin prickled where the other boy touched him and he could feel sweat beading along his forehead, dripping down his brow. Can’t he just catch a fucking break for once.

He broke out of the hold finally, the other boy weaker than him, not shocking considering how slight his frame was and dashed after the cat. He could hear the click-clack of heels behind him, indicating Kazuki was hot on his heels.

 “Stop following me!” Toi shouted, his feet pounding against the pavement, pedestrians ducking out of the school boys way as they raced each other to reach the cat first.

“I’m following you,” Kazuki mimicked back immediately. It wasn’t cute. At all.

They eventually followed Nyantaro to Asakusa Gate. The building covered in a colourful sign advertising a couples only event. Both boys halted at the sign, silently reading it before going in opposite directions. Both agreeing to deal with the cat tomorrow. Toi had only taken a few steps in the opposite direction before he felt a strong firm grip grab him by the shoulder and haul him back to the entrance way.

A ninja balaclava was unceremoniously shoved onto his head, his arms forced into some straps. His back felt heavy. He titled his head back to stare at what was the new added weight. Oh. One of the amusement park workers forced him into a ninja bee costume? What the fuck? Could his week get any worse. Where the fuck was Kazuki? Had he managed to his escape?

His questions were answered when he heard a door open behind and turned to see Kazuki in a ninja costume of his own. This dress was a lot more simplistic than his idol outfit. The plain black dress allowed Toi to get a better view of Kazuki, his arms bare and skirt still distractingly short. His legs were covered in bright pink stockings, the same shade as his headband and belt. He didn’t look cute at all. Not one bit.

“All right, then,” The amusement park worker shouted enthusiastically, grabbing both boys wrists. “Have fun on your love love couple date,” He finished joining both their hands together and pushing them into the park, leaving no room for argument.

What the fuck. Okay. Toi just killed someone a few hours ago. He could do this, he could go on a fake date with the boy he’s been day dreaming about. Everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just follows the rest of the events of ep2

Everything was not fine.

Toi could feel the hand that was holding Kazuki’s clam up, making it slick with sweat, his heart pounding in his ears as he chased Nyantaro. He kept his blue eyes focused on his target, glad for a distraction from the boy trailing behind him.

“Stop,” Toi shouted when he’d finally caught up to the cat, letting go of Kazuki’s small hand to grab that cat that was literally just right within his grasp. The sudden blow of whistle startled the young drug dealer, distracting him from the task at hand.

“You, there, love love couple!” The masked worker bellowed, pointing a finger at the two young school boys. “You hold hands because you’re in love!” _What the fuck_. This man took his job way too seriously.

Toi’s arm was yanked backwards, his body being spun around to face a blushing Kazuki. “Sorry for letting go, dish, darling.” The other boy cooed in a soft sugary voice. It wasn’t cute. At all.

“Couples that aren’t holding hands get kicked out.” Kazuki whispered to him darkly in his own lower pitched voice. Oh right, the reason they were forced into this dumb charade was the parks ridiculous rules. Toi grit his teeth at the reminder and silently agreed to follow the rules, tightening his hold on Kazuki’s hand.

The couple continued to chase the cat around the park, getting on various rides in a desperate attempt at getting closer to Nyantaro. As loathe as Toi was to admit it, he was having fun, maybe if this was happening under different circumstances he would’ve allowed himself to be open with his enjoyment of the other boys company.

Toi couldn’t help but think about how perfect the other boys hand felt in his. Kazuki’s hand was both smaller and softer than his. Toi’s own hands were rough from work, calloused from constantly handling his sharpened ruler. Kazuki’s were just soft, they were nice to touch. His nails were clean and clearly manicured, unlike Toi’s short and uneven from biting at them. Kazuki’s golden skin contrasted nicely with Toi’s pale flesh, a difference the dark haired boy could appreciate. Silently. Only to himself. Toi was fully prepared to bury these feelings deep down once this date was over.

“Nyantaro! Run! Quick!” Kazuki cried out from next to him. Toi could feel his brow twitch in annoyance but why was the other boy being so antagonistic. Sure, they weren’t the closest, but it had been bugging Toi all day. Why was Kazuki even here? No one went to this level just to annoy someone they disliked, not someone like Kazuki.

“Cut that out.” Toi glared at the other boy, a grimace marring his face.

Kazuki shook his hand, a small frown on his face, and nope it totally wasn’t cute. “Nyantaro is the cat that brought Haruka and me together.”

Haruka. Who the fuck was Haruka.

“Who the hell is Haruka?” Toi demanded, an unintentional hostile tone to the question.

Was Kazuki already involved with someone? Toi could feel a pit of dread settle in his stomach. Wait. Why did he care. He didn’t even know Kazuki, he was just one of his classmates that was into crossplay. He didn’t care about him at all, nope, not one bit.

“Haruka is my precious little brother.” Kazuki informed the drug dealer.

Oh. His brother. Toi took a moment before responding to this new piece of information. He stared at Kazuki, appreciating the earnest look on his pretty face. He turned to face forward, still mulling over the information. Kazuki did all this for his brother? He was that dedicated to being close to his brother? Toi could relate. God knows he would do just about anything if he thought it would make his Nii-san happy, it was just odd to see that same dedication reflected back to him in someone he thought was completely different to him. It was,,, it was nice.

Toi could feel the fight in him leave his body. It was only one small bag of weed, it wouldn’t be that big of a loss. If Kazuki was anything like him, he’d stop at nothing to protect that fat cat. Toi was just saving himself from a lot of grief. He wasn’t doing it to be nice to the other boy. Nope, he was a hardened criminal, he wasn’t a sap.

“I wouldn’t mind giving up on the cat.” The blue eyed boy mumbled out, his voice barely audible above the din of the amusement park below them.

“Really!?” Kazuki gasped, tightening his hold minutely on Toi’s hand.

“But in exchange give me your Dish of Hope.” He groused out, he had a reputation to maintain, and crush or not, Toi’s goal was still the most important thing to him, constantly at the front of his mind.

“I can’t,” Kazuki informed Toi and what the fuck? Here Toi was trying to be a nice stand up guy and Kazuki couldn’t stop being selfish for one minute? Sheesh. That’s all it took for the couples almost pleasant conversation to devolve into back and forth bickering.

The pair followed Nyantaro to the fence in the park, watching in muted horror as the cat fell off the fairground ride, falling to his certain death, only to start levitating? And join all the other floating cats in the sky? Wait. When did that happen? Was he so wrapped up in holding Kazuki’s hand he didn’t notice the flock of fucking cats in the sky?

“It’s a kappa zombie’s doing, kero.”  Both boys turned around and yeah, there was Keppi in the most ridiculous dress Toi had ever seen. Kazuki’s crossplay was a work of art next to that. Oh. And there was Jinnai. _Fucking Jinnai_.

“Kazuki are you okay?” The nerd asked, Toi feeling his temper flare at the implication. Why wouldn’t Kazuki be okay? What did that four-eyes think was going on?

Kazuki ignored the question, pulling out his phone to check his notifications. Toi smiling internally at the way Jinnai wilted at being so casually dismissed. Sucks to be you, nerd.

“Kuji stay away from Kazuki.” Jinnai pressed on, persevering through the rejection and focusing his attention on the dark haired teen. “This kid’s no good,” he shrieked, pulling out a gun from his back pocket. No wait. That wasn’t just any gun. That was _his gun_. What the fuck. How did Jinnai get his grubby little hands on it.

“Enta,” Kazuki blinked down at the weapon, surprise clear on his face at the turn of events. “Everybody has secrets.”  The brown eyed boy concluded, turning away from his friend.

Did Toi just hear that right? Was Kazuki willing to ignore a fucking gun for the sake of convenience? Toi kind of got the message that Kazuki was a bit of kilter, his morals not aligning with what a normal person might find right and wrong but this was just too much? Kazuki just became a more complex puzzle with every moment they spent together.

“I need Kuji.” Toi heard Kazuki inform the third wheel. The blue eyed boy whipped his focus back and forth between the two boys. Did he hear that right? Does Kazuki really want to spend time with him? If the open look of despair on Jinnai’s face was anything to go off, he did. Just. Wow.

Maybe his attraction to Kazuki wasn’t a lost cause after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment ;w; i love comments so much 
> 
> also follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get the shirikodama while Toi has some more Deep Thoughts.

Toi clutched at his stomach trying to battle the nausea that seemed to be normal after leaving his kappa form, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. Honestly Toi tried not to think too hard and what it took to become a kappa to begin with, a shudder running up and down his spine when he unintentionally recalled the image of Keppi _shitting_? Was that the right word for it? _Ejecting_? Jinnai from him. It was just too gross

Blue eyes cut across to the other two boys arguing in the Kappa Square. Kazuki had his back turned to Jinnai, most likely tuning out the other boys nagging. Could he not tell this wasn’t the time for that?

“More than anything I feel bad for Nyanta-“ Jinnai’s reprimanding was cut short when Toi gave him a solid kick into his side, knocking the shorter boy over, smirking at the indignant squawk he let out.

“What was that for?” Jinnai yelped an angry frown marring his face that quickly turned to a look of fear when Toi pulled the gun from his box that Jinnai had carelessly dropped.

“Take back what’s been taken from you.” Toi informed him coldly, his brows furrowed. It had been a long day and he wasn’t one for beating around the bush. “I’m taking this bag of herb.” Toi told both of them, knowing they had little regard for the drugs, more consumed in a stolen cat for some reason. He wasn’t going to question their priorities, whatever caused him the least amount of hassle, he’d take. He tossed Jinnai his own box with force, watching apathetically as it smacked the other boy square in the face. “Just be glad it didn’t get thrown out.”

The contents of Jinnai’s box did leave the dark haired boy puzzled. It was a bracelet? Or something along those lines, Toi wasn’t up to date in the latest fashions. It was just _odd_? Seeing the small bracelet all on its own in such a big box, the size of the box dwarfing the accessory, making it seem even smaller. It was clearly meant for someone else, because if it was Jinnai’s he would’ve just worn it himself, instead of carting a big box around, someone important he supposed, if the uneasy frown he had on was anything to go by.

Toi then turned and pointed the gun at Kazuki, the other boy staring down at the barrel of the gun unfazed. Either Kazuki had nerves of steel or he had no comprehension of what actual danger was.

“Hand me that dish.” Toi threatened the other boy, his tone leaving no space for argument.

“No.” Kazuki countered, clutching the dish close to his chest. Toi sighed at the response, not shocked to be honest. He didn’t think Kazuki would give it up easily, but he at least had to try. Toi could always try a more violent approach like he did with Jinnai, but the thought of hurting the other boy left an uncomfortable feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. There was other dishes he supposed, it seemed Asakusa had never ending supply of weirdos turning into monsters.

“You and I aren’t that different.” Toi told Kazuki, locking eyes with the other boy. They couldn’t be more different from each other but Toi could feel they were connected in a sense, the way their paths kept crossing happened too often to just be coincidental. They were similar in a way that wasn’t just surface level. “We’ll do anything to take what we want.”

Kazuki’s eyes widened at that, a small gasp escaping him. Maybe he felt it too? Jinnai took that as his queue to butt in, defending Kazuki yet again. The boy himself stood rooted to the ground, frozen by Toi’s observation. What was he thinking? His face was blank, he never let anything slip out. It was fascinating as it was frustrating, it was next to impossible to get a genuine read on him.

Keppi interrupted Jinnai’s shrill voice, informing the schoolboys they would need five silver dishes to get their wish granted. Figures. You couldn’t trust the greasy frog as far as you could throw him. Whatever. Toi was just in for this ride until he got what he wanted, then he was gonna bail. Not like these guys were his friends or anything. Throughout all of Keppi’s the brown haired boy remained silent, a contemplative frown marring his face. Toi watched from the corner of his eye. Just what was going on inside that brain of his.

“I’m taking the next dish.” Toi stated when Keppi was finished, turning his back on all three of them and leaving Kappa Square. He’d make his way back to his workspace, store the weed he got back and make sure everything was there and accounted for and properly lock up before turning in for the night.

Tired legs trudged through the front door to his Aunt and Uncle’s apartment, that was right above the Soba shop they ran. “I’m home,” Toi called out, hoping they’d ignore him and just leave him sleep for once.

“Toi?” His Aunt called out, rounding the corner, her face creased with worry. “Ah there you are, I stayed up waiting for you, it’s so late, I couldn’t help but worry.”

Toi sighed, wishing she wouldn’t do that. He knew it was only natural to feel this way, considering everything that’s happened to their family the past few years but he was a man, he could handle himself just fine thank you very much.

“Oh yeah, I was out.” Toi replied, not willing to elaborate any further. What was he going to tell his Aunt, that he’d been held up doing the whims of the supposed prince and heir to the throne of the Kappa Kingdom? Get real that was a one way ticket to the looney bin.

His aunt blinked at the response, the ever-present frown on her face deepening. “But where? It’s almost 11 o’clock, I hope you’re not falling in with the wrong crowd or even worse your brot-“

“I-I was on a d-date.” Toi choked out, cutting her off knowing where she was going next. He could feel his flush at this statement. A pretend date was still a date, technically it wasn’t a lie. Toi could still feel the phantom warmth of Kazuki’s hand in his.

“A date!?” His Aunt murmured, surprised at Toi’s words. She studied his face for a moment, seemingly satisfied with whatever she found, telling him there was leftover dinner in the fridge before making her way back to the living room.

Toi called out goodnight, walking straight past the kitchen and straight to his bedroom, his stomach still rolling from the events of the day. He’d just have a big breakfast tomorrow instead. He made quick work of getting undressed, peeling off his school uniform after a long day, knows wrinkling at the smell wafting from it. Working with his weed in the clothes he had to wear to school wasn’t the smartest of ideas now that he thought about it.

He was quick to fall into a restless sleep, dreams filled with brown eyes, red ribbons and pink soft lips. It didn’t mean a thing. It really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it was going to be orz so i'll wait for the next chapter to tackle ep3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toi and Enta finally talk.
> 
> aka
> 
> i want to connect, but it's not meant to be: the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im so sorry this is so late??? work was busy, usual life bs but i haven't dropped the fic!!!! i hope to have the next chapter out befour ep7 but no promises orz

Toi scuffed his boots against the pavement as he made his way home. He had just finished finally selling the weed he’d spent the past few days preparing. His stomach fluttered as he recalled the events of yesterday, his hand tingling from the phantom touch of Kazuki’s hand grasped in his. The blue eye shoved his hand deeper into the pockets of his hoodie, attempting to rid himself of the feelings.

Whatever. None of it meant anything, they were just doing what they had to do. It wasn’t like Toi was enjoying it for a second. Toi was a hardened criminal, he was above this playground crush.

Toi was torn from his thoughts at the distant sound of yells. He glanced over to where the sounds seemed to be coming from. His eye’s widened with recognition. Was that Jinnai? Getting his ass thoroughly handed to him? By two pretty skinny kids? Two against one wasn’t fair sure, but one of them was wearing a hairband for God’s sake how tough could they be? Wasn’t Jinnai a jock as well? Shouldn’t he be able to hold his own in a fight?

“Oi!” Toi shouted as he quickly made his way down the staircase to the other boys. “What the hell are you doing!?” Sure Toi wasn’t the biggest fan of Jinnai and the kid probably had it coming but seeing the other dude get smacked around like that made even Toi feel bad. Plus if a Kappa Zombie started attacking the town later Toi didn’t want to be lugging around dead weight right? He was only thinking about their teams efficiency levels.

“Oh fuck this.” He heard Hairband kid exclaim, grabbing his taller friend by the shoulder. “Jinnai was one thing, but this spot really isn’t worth an actual fight.” The two boys shared a look and a quick nod before carelessly tossing Jinnai’s almost unconscious body onto the asphalt. Toi winced at the loud smack Jinnai’s head made when it connected _hard_  with the concrete beneath him. That was gonna bruise.

Toi made his way over to Jinnai to take in the damage. Jesus Christ, it looked like he’d been put through a shredder, his uniform was torn and tattered, his face and body was marred with a mixture of dirt and ugly purple bruises. All this for a spot? That’s what the other kid said wasn’t it? Maybe it’s a rival football team thing, whatever it was Toi hoped it was worth it. Four eyes was sure gonna be sore from this for a while.

Toi peered down at Jinnai, his brow furrowed in confusion. He seemed to be dreaming, he was muttering something under his breath. Or maybe that’s just how Jinnai is, he is a weird guy after all. Toi’s eyes bulged outta his head when Jinnai started smacking his lips together, making crude kissing noises. Okay, what the fuck? Scratch that, he’s a _really_  weird guy.

The dark haired teen gave a light kick to the other teens shoulder, shaking him to try and stop him from doing _that._ “Uh,” Toi started off awkwardly once Jinnai blinked his eyes open, staring up at him in confusion. “You’re not gonna die.”

Jinnai huffed in confusion, scrabbling to get up, seating himself into a cross legged position. “Huh? Kuji? Why _you?_ ” The strawberry blonde teen asked. Honestly what was the dudes deal? Here Toi had gone outta his way to help him out of a tight spot and he was being so ungrateful about it. Sure they were hardly friends but how hard was it to say thanks and move on?

“You’re crap in a fight.” The dark haired teen replied, not raising to the bait, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with more unnecessary drama, although considering who he was dealing with, that was becoming less and less possible.

“What happened to the other guys?” Jinnai asked, then squinted his eyes judgingly when realization finally dawned on him. “Don’t tell me _you_  saved me?” How can someone be such a dick to their saviour? Seriously? What was the dudes deal?

Toi then went onto clarify that the other guys pussied out pretty quick at just the thought of fighting someone else. Toi found himself making small talk with the other, asking how he knew the other guys. Might as well find out what they were actually fighting over, it was the one thing that Toi was still stumped about. Surprisingly Jinnai had dropped the attitude and they seemed to be actually having a pleasant enough conversation, the football player was able to be a decent person if he tried.

“The day you transferred in,” Jinnai explained, eyes trained on the ground, voice unusually quiet for the usually outspoken teen. “Kazuki handed in his resignation from our soccer team. I still don’t accept it though.” Ah. There it was.

It seemed that Jinnai’s problem with Toi ran much deeper than just being distrustful of him because of his criminal activity. Jinnai was clearly angry and upset that Kazuki had quit the team for whatever reason and had decided to blame Toi for some bizarre reason. Toi couldn’t follow the logic, it’s not like he knew the dude that well, fuck any time they ever spoke was because of some weird coincidence, he was hardly stealing Kazuki from him.

“You’ll never get anywhere obsessing over a guy who quit.” Toi warned, the only thing that could from Jinnai’s behaviour was hurt feelings, on both sides.

Jinnai shook his head in a disagreement, shutting his eyes, almost as if he was blocking out the truth that was right before him. He went onto explain that this spot was the spot he used to practice with Kazuki and that’s when Toi’s interest in the conversation started to fade, it was almost like Jinnai hadn’t heard a word he said, choosing to blindly chase an unrealistic dream.

“That’s why I need the Dish of Hope.” The other teen concluded, glaring at Toi. Well tough shit, he’d already wasted one dish on fucking sushi, as if Toi would let him waste another one on such a selfish wish.

“I will claim the Dish” Toi said instead, wrapping up the conversation and making his way towards the staircase. “I won’t let either of you get it.”

Toi walked away looking like a badass, if he did say so himself when he heard Jinnai gasp behind him “Are those brides floating above us?”

More Kappa Zombie bullshit. Great.

\---

“Sarazanmai!” All three boys shouted in unison, before hoping down the tunnel? Toi was never sure what actually happened when they turned back to human, he just knew it made him nauseous as hell. He wondered what one of Kazuki’s secrets would be revealed to them today. Maybe something a bit more worthwhile than stealing a cat. No wait. Jinnai had grabbed the shirikodama today didn’t he?  This should be entertaining.

Toi watched in growing discomfort as Jinnai huffed on Kazuki’s football uniform, ignoring the footballers screams for them to look away. Well. That was something. They then watched Jinnai grab something from Kazuki’s desk, it was his recorder. Oh no. Toi cringed watching as Jinnai obscenely sucked on it, covering the white plastic in his own spit. His face flushed with bliss.

For real? This was just too much. It couldn’t get worse than this? Right? Toi was about to be proved wrong.

The last secret was Jinnai crouching over a sleeping, very much vulnerable Kazuki. Toi could feel his stomach churn in discomfort when the bespectacled teen pressed his lips to Kazuki’s unwilling ones. It was all different types of wrong. His brother was right, kissing was the work of the devil.

“Enta,,, kissed me?” Kazuki wondered, his voice quiet but thoughtful. The soft tone of his voice almost lost under the strawberry blondes screaming. If Toi hadn’t been listening for Kazuki’s reaction he probably would’ve missed it.

Kazuki’s statement gave little indication on how he felt about his best friends actions beyond shock. Toi grit his teeth in annoyance, not sure why he was so bothered about this, he wasn’t jealous. Not of Jinnai, nope. It wasn’t any of his business that Jinnai most likely took Kazuki’s first kiss. He really couldn’t care less.

When they finally returned to the Kappa Plaza as humans Jinnai started to make out with Keppi. Maybe he was just a pervert? Or maybe the stress of being outed made him lose his goddamn mind. Toi busied himself with cleaning his ruler, watching the other two boys from the corner of his eye.

Kazuki had his back to both of them, idly scrolling through the settings menu on his phone, almost as if he was trying to distract himself from what was happening right beside him.

“You’re such a mess, Enta.” Kazuki smiled, although it looked awkward and strained from where Toi was standing. So he was going to ignore it what they both just seen. Sure it was the easier option but it seemed a bit selfish considering Jinnai at least tried to comfort Kazuki when he was outted as a crossdresser. This is why Toi had no friends, it was just too much effort.  

Kazuki hung around for another few minutes before making an excuse about todays selfie mission and quickly left, turning down Jinnai’s offers to help. Toi quietly made his own exit, while Jinnai was too busy looking like a love sick fool watching Kazuki’s retreating back get smaller and smaller.

Toi would really need to keep his feelings in check. He’d rather die than look that pathetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again not beta'd so if theres any mistakes gomenasorry

**Author's Note:**

> sarazanmai has become my new hyper fixation [follow me on twit ](https://twitter.com/giornah) and yell about cute boys with me


End file.
